<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkmate by Roselle_Storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734698">Checkmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm'>Roselle_Storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawsan Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Chess, Consensual Sex, Day 6 Prompt, Fluff and Smut, Law is a tease, Lawsan Week 2021, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vibrators, sensitive sanji, soft law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Sanji play a game of chess with a deal, the winner gets whatever they want. </p><p>Day 6 Prompt: On Your Knees</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawsan Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Checkmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761035">To The Victor Belong The Spoils</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoHana/pseuds/KyoHana">KyoHana</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! It's Day 6!! I can't believe we only have one more day left for Lawsan Week. 😭</p><p>I have never uploaded a smutty fic before so here you go! This prompt is the art prompt but again I had an idea for this more than for the writing prompt so here just enjoy this little smutty fic.😁 </p><p>This fic and idea was inspired by KyoHana's Kurahi fanfic which is linked above so go check it out too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Check.” Sanji said smugly, leaning back against the chair.</p><p>Law looked over the board. “Or is it?” He used his bishop to kill Sanji’s rook and put it to the side.</p><p>Sanji tsked but claimed Law’s bishop anyways, letting Law’s queen take his pawn.</p><p>By now, they were void of all pawns. Law had his king, queen and one castle remaining. Sanji had his king, one bishop and his queen left.</p><p>Neither of them wanted to lose. They had a deal. Whoever wins gets something they want, no matter what it is.</p><p>Their match continued and Sanji was using his queen and bishop to drive Law’s king to a corner when suddenly Law took his queen.</p><p>“What?” Sanji blinked, staring down at the board in slight confusion. When he saw how Law managed to get his queen, he cursed and glared at Law when the surgeon chuckled.</p><p>“I can still beat you.” Sanji declared.</p><p>Law only smirked. “You’re welcome to try, <em>querido</em><em>.” </em></p><p>Sanji’s eyes narrowed at the challenge even as the endearment rolled off Law’s tongue like butter. “You’re on.”</p><p>True to his words, Sanji constantly checked Law’s king using only his bishop and king but Law merely evaded every time. The spoils of the victor were too great for Law to concede and he matched Sanji’s movements on the board until…</p><p>“Checkmate.”</p><p>Law smirked triumphantly as he placed his castle on the column where Sanji’s king was in. Sanji cursed and slumped back in his chair. “Alright, you win. Another game?”</p><p>Law scoffed, leaning his chin on one hand. “I thought we had a deal, <em>princess.</em>”</p><p>Sanji turned red and pulled out a cigarette so he doesn’t meet Law’s eyes. “Don’t call me that.” He lit up the cigarette and let the smoke fall out of his mouth before he looked back up at Law. “So? What do you want as your prize? A full-course lunch? Dinner?”</p><p>“Tempting,” Law drawled. “But not the kind of prize I had in mind.”</p><p>Sanji startled at the low and sensuous tone Law used before a slow smile stretched across his face as he leaned forward, practically half on the table and blew smoke into Law’s face. “<em>Oh?</em> Then what prize did you have in mind, now that you have bested me?”</p><p>Law plucked the cigarette from Sanji’s lips and extinguished it on the table. “On the bed, there’s a special outfit I want you to change into and then get on your knees on the floor.” </p><p>Sanji arched an eyebrow. “Overly confident, weren’t you?”</p><p>“I won, didn’t I?” Law purred, brushing a soft kiss over Sanji’s lips.</p><p>“Cocky bastard,” Sanji whispered.</p><p>“You love it,” Law delighted in the shudder that ran through Sanji before he pushed the blond away gently. “Go on. I’m waiting for my reward.”</p><p>Sanji stood and gave a mock bow. “Your wish is my command.” He sashayed to the bedroom, giving Law a show as the surgeon eyed the strong thighs and bouncy ass.</p><p>Once in the bedroom, Sanji blinked in surprise at the outfit on the bed. He was expecting something overly scandalous like leather or lace underwear that would barely cover anything.</p><p>But the <a href="https://modakawa.com/products/sexy-pullover-backless-virgin-killer-sweater?variant=13182884577346">garment</a> on the bed was pale blue and looked woven and soft and Sanji hesitantly reached out to touch it. It was soft! And looked like it would fit him perfectly.</p><p>He tugged off his shirt and pants before pulling the garment on. It hugged his curves and he could feel it sit comfortably just below his ass. The cool air caressed his exposed back and Sanji’s cock twitched in anticipation. He ran a hand over his legs, wondering if he should have shaved when he noticed the socks on the bed. When he put it on, it came up to the mid of his thigh and it enhanced his toned legs.  </p><p>Sanji stood in front of the mirror, admiring the way the garments looked on him but he frowned at the way his boxers didn’t match the clothes. Law didn’t provide any alternative underwear so the blond decided to go commando. <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/716635359434800245/">(I imagine Sanji to look something like this)</a></p><p>He kept his previous clothes away before kneeling in front of the bed, facing the door. He didn’t know what Law had planned but it was sure to be interesting. Law had provided no further orders so Sanji absent-mindedly let his hand trail down his torso, loving the way the cotton felt on his skin. A low groan escaped him when the bottom of the sweater brushed against his growing cock and Sanji resisted the urge to palm himself.</p><p>Then, the door opened, and Law stepped in. Closing the door behind him, Sanji saw how Law swallowed as his eyes ran over the blond’s body.</p><p>“You look more gorgeous than I expected.” Law murmured, reaching out to run his hand down Sanji’s cheek.</p><p>Law pulled his hand away and moved to the bedside table, setting down the bottle of water he was holding. Sanji’s gaze followed him around the room and his mouth became dry when he saw that Law had pulled out the black fluffy handcuffs and a pair of nipple vibrators as well as a regular vibrator.</p><p>His gut clenched in anticipation and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Law kneeled behind him and tapped the handcuffs against his wrists. “Ok?”</p><p>Adoration flowed in him that Law always asked if he was ok with the sex toys Law wanted to use on him and Sanji nodded. “I am ok with it.”</p><p>The click of the handcuffs around his wrists echoed through the room and heat grew in the blond’s middle, breathing immediately picking up. Light kisses trailed down his exposed back and Sanji shuddered, shifting his legs further apart so he could maintain his balance.</p><p>“Colour?” Law’s breath ghosted over the outer rim of Sanji’s ear.</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>Warm hands caressed his sides and then one slipped under the garment and Sanji inhaled quietly when it splayed over his stomach, just inches from hardening nipples.</p><p>When a thumb brushed his left nipple, a tremble ran through Sanji’s whole body and he let out a small moan. Law has always loved how sensitive Sanji is no matter how many times they had sex and takes full advantage of it. </p><p>Law’s dexterous fingers rolled his nipple, pulling at the bud and the frequency of noises increased. When his other hand pinched Sanji’s right nipple too, the cook moaned aloud and his head fell back on Law’s shoulder.</p><p>“Such a good boy, so sensitive and pliant for me,” Law whispered, causing goosebumps to erupt on Sanji’s skin.</p><p>“Law…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>“Please what <em>darling?” </em></p><p>“Touch me.”</p><p>“Oh? But I’m already touching you.” Law smirked, his nails scraping against Sanji’s nipples and making him yelp.</p><p>“Fucking tease.”</p><p>At those words, Law pulled his hand away and Sanji made a sound that he would deny if asked. “W-what are you doing?”</p><p>Law didn’t reply but instead fixed the nipple vibrators on Sanji’s nipple and turned them on. Sanji jolted at the sensation, body tilting forward as he forced himself not to rut against the floor. The raven stood and Sanji watched hungrily as Law removed his shirt and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his cock and Law pressed it to Sanji’s lips.</p><p>“Suck.”</p><p>Sanji obeyed, opening his mouth to take in the thick organ. It was heavy on his tongue and Sanji pulled back, licking the tip before diving back in and deepthroating Law.</p><p>The surgeon groaned, a hand fisting in Sanji’s hair as his hips snapped forward involuntarily. Fortunately, Sanji had no gag reflex and he hollowed his cheeks, suckling on the taste of Law, running his tongue over Law’s circumcised tip.  </p><p>Law thrusted forward, practically face-fucking Sanji and Sanji let himself be used, body heating up and arousal pooling in his gut. Tears pricked at his eyes at the stretch and Law pulled his head backwards by his hair even as he buried himself in Sanji’s throat, spilling all of his seed into Sanji’s mouth.  The blond swallowed as much as he could, some spilling out of his mouth and dripping down the side of his chin.</p><p>“On the bed.” Law’s voice was gruff and as Sanji stood on shaky feet, he was dragged into a kiss. Law moaned at the taste of himself on Sanji’s lips before pushing him down to kneel on the bed, arse in the air. Sanji inhaled sharply at the feeling of his nipples pressing against the bed, the vibrations becoming more prominent and his hips bucked forward.</p><p>Law pressed a kiss to Sanji’s exposed ass cheek and trailed down to his sock clothed thighs, bypassing where Sanji wanted to be touched entirely.</p><p>He littered Sanji’s thighs with hickeys and then after Sanji’s whine, moved back up to his entrance. “What do you want?” he asked teasingly.</p><p>Sanji groaned. “Law, please.”</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Put something in me. Please!”</p><p>Law grinned. “Something huh? Ok.”</p><p>Sanji cried out loudly when Law pushed something hard inside him and at the same time upped the vibration level on his nipples. Streaks of white spilled out onto the bed and Sanji slumped forward, legs trembling as he came down from his orgasm high.</p><p>“Are you finished already, <em>princess?”</em></p><p>Sanji glared half-heartedly, mind fuzzy and yelped when Law turned the vibrator in his ass on. “N-no. Too much,” he protested, wriggling as the vibrators teased his overstimulated flesh.</p><p>“We’re not done for the day, <em>cariño.</em>” Law purred, stroking Sanji’s growing erection. Sanji mewled, trying to get away from the vibrators that were causing him painful pleasure. But Law was feeling merciless and Sanji keened when the vibrations on his nipples and prostate increased in frequency. “Law…” he moaned, jerking but Law held him firmly in place.</p><p>“Ah! Too much! Law, please!” Sanji was breathing rapidly and Law smiled watching pleasure flush his lover’s face. His eyes were half-lidded, blush extending all the way down his chest and Law’s dick twitched in eagerness as Sanji’s perineum fluttered around the vibrator.</p><p>The surgeon took pity on him and turned off all the vibrators and leaned forward to kiss away the tears trailing down Sanji’s face. “Colour?” he asked softly.</p><p>Sanji exhaled before murmuring, “Green.”</p><p>Law had wanted to go hard today, to claim his reward but looking at Sanji now, he felt love overflowing inside him and he wanted to cherish Sanji, to show him how much he loved him.</p><p>“I want to make love to you now.” Law said and Sanji sighed when Law’s gentle hands removed the nipple vibrators and handcuffs, turning him to lay on his back. He ripped open a condom packet and rolled the condom over his cock as Sanji raised his arms and wrapped them around Law’s neck to pull him in for a soft kiss. “Why the sudden change?”</p><p>“My love for you overwhelmed my lust.”</p><p>Sanji stared at Law, red blossoming on his cheeks. “Why are you suddenly so fucking corny!” he exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>Law smiled and pulled Sanji’s hands away to press fleeting kisses all over his face. “I love you.”</p><p>Sanji blushed darker but whispered. “I love you too.” Then his eyes sharpened and he pulled Law forward. “But now I need you in me.”</p><p>Law laughed and kissed him. “Your wish is my command,” he repeated Sanji’s earlier words and pushed into Sanji’s entrance. He shuddered when he sank his full length into Sanji who clenched around his dick.</p><p>Sanji groaned low in his throat and pulled Law down to kiss him again. Law pulled out and thrust back in gently as Sanji wrapped his socked legs around Law’s waist.</p><p>Law repeated the movement, setting a steady pace as Sanji arched up to meet his thrusts, lewd moans falling out of the blond’s mouth. </p><p>They both knew they won’t last long, and Law leaned down to take a nip the underside of Sanji’s jaw even as he gripped Sanji’s erection in one hand. Law matched the pace of his hand with his thrusts.</p><p>With how keyed up they both were, it only took a couple of thrusts before Sanji spilled all over Law’s hand with a cry and Law sank his teeth into the junction of Sanji’s neck as his orgasm crashed over him when Sanji clenched tightly around him.</p><p>Law slumped over his lover, regaining his breathing before he gingerly pulled himself out of Sanji and tied off the condom, dumping it into the trash bin. Sanji was completely blissed out and Law leaned down to touch his lips to Sanji’s forehead.</p><p>“We need to get the cum off the sweater,” Sanji said quietly looking sated and sleepy.</p><p>Law hummed. “I will do it. You can sleep.” Sanji pulled off the sweater and handed it to Law who went to rinse it before throwing it into their laundry basket.</p><p>“Where did you get it?” Sanji asked, watching Law moved about the room, cleaning the vibrator and passing Sanji his hoodie so Sanji will be comfortable.</p><p>“The sweater? Drink some water.”</p><p>“Yeah. It is very comfortable. I would definitely wear it out of the bedroom.” Sanji replied, sitting up to drink water.</p><p>“I asked Bepo to make it.”</p><p>Sanji spluttered, coughing out water. “You asked Bepo to make it?! Oh my God. I will never be able to look him in the eyes after this.”</p><p>Law rolled his eyes. “So dramatic.”</p><p>“But you love me.”</p><p>“I only love the sex.”</p><p>“Liar! You said your love for me was more than your lust!”</p><p>“Did I?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Must have been a mistake.”</p><p>“Law…”</p><p>A chuckle and the sound of a kiss. “Alright, alright. I love you, mi vida. Happy?”</p><p>“Very.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know if you guys liked my smut writing hahaha. </p><p> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q">Youtube</a><br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://discord.gg/P9NPwdBzTrrel=">Lawsan Discord</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>